Mirrors
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Based on an original story I wrote: Dean's girlfriend had often heard that mirrors are a gateway to another dimension. Was this dimension parallel? Was it evil? Was it just like this one, only far more messed up? She will soon find out. DeanxOC


It was a typical Saturday night at the motel. Rainwater Inn. An old, shabby motel that sat along side the wooded roads of Washington. Dean Winchester sat at the edge of the bed, clicking through the channels. Dean stopped on a horror flick. Kodi Brown slid up next to him, sliding her arms around him. "Ooh! I like this flick!" Kodi said, giving Dean's ear a kiss.

Dean watched as his girlfriend got off the bed and trotted for the bathroom. "But it's on TV, babe, all the good stuff is cut out," he pouted.

Dean heard the sink being turned on. "It wasn't that gory or filled with nudity to begin with," said Kodi, not bothering to come back into the room.

She had been washing her face clean of any and all make-up. Kodi scrubbed her face and then cocked her neck. She studied her naked face. Her dark eyes, pale with the need of sleep. Kodi's naturally pink lips. Her moles. Kodi Brown was truly a different person without her make-up.

Kodi trotted back into the main room of the motel room. She watched as her boyfriend wound the mobile above their daughter's bassinet. Dean leaned in and kissed the tiny human wriggling in the bassinet. Kodi got into bed and hunkered beneath the covers, waiting for her boyfriend to join her. Dean got into bed, wrapping her in his arms after turning off the light. Kodi closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She woke up what seemed to only be a few moments later.

Rain now tapped danced on the window. Kodi's cellphone was ringing. She answered it, half pissed off and still half asleep. Kodi expected to hear Sam, or Sage but the voice that spoke back to her was her, sounded exactly like her. Thing was, she couldn't understand it. Olleh. That was the best Kodi could do to sound it out.

It sort of sounded like hello backwards. "Is this Sammy?" she hissed, her voice laced with sleep. What she got back was a mess of noise. Then, they just hung up. Kodi was too uneasy just to fall back asleep. Even if she was in Dean's arm's once more. Kodi looked down at her boyfriend…he was gone!

She saw the bathroom light flick on. Dean is probably feeding Harpie or changing her. Kodi heard the shower spurt to life as she climbed out of bed. There was no way in hell it could be a feeding or a changing. Had he gone mad and planned to drown her!? No. Dean loved Harpie.

She crossed the room to the bathroom, only to see the door was open. Steam poured from the lit up maw created by the opened door. Kodi grabbed her sickle, just in case. One can never be too careful when mixed up with a Winchester boy. She opened the door, allowing herself to go into the room. A room Kodi didn't much care to go into.

She ripped back the shower curtain and swung her scythe as if she was cutting some wheat. The only thing Kodi sliced was a bottle of baby shampoo. Something caught her eye. It was in the corner of her eye. It was the mirror. Kodi's reflection was still moving and she was not. She turned around slowly and her reflection…well…reflected her.

Kodi inched in closer to the mirror. Something funny was going on. When she was about three steps away from the mirror, her reflection raised her scythe and crashed it into her side of the mirror. Shattering it on Kodi's side. Glass rained down, jumping off of the tile and nicking her feet. What was left was an opening. A hissing opening with what looked to be the bodies of humans covered in an oil like liquid, lying on top of one another.

Kodi reached her hand in, she wanted to help. One grabbed her hand. It cocked it's neck and it's face, it's face was awful. It seemed to be burned against the skull and in a forever state of a scream. It seemed to sprout multiple limbs that had shot out and grabbed Kodi's face. The sensation of it's oily hands felt like she had laid her face on a frying pan.

It was searing but Kodi soon realized that the touch was not hot. It was icy. The next thing she remembered was that she was laying in the bathtub. Dean standing above her, Harpie in his arms. Neither Kodi nor Dean are sure what she had experienced.


End file.
